


Night train

by RegallyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyEvil/pseuds/RegallyEvil
Summary: Cuddle fest, and a confession.





	Night train

The blankets were pulled up over their chests, Regina's arms wrapped tightly around Emma from behind. Her hand curled around Emma's head, pulling her as closely as possible. The younger woman had caught her breath quickly after the last mind numbing orgasm, drifting into a light sleep as her breathing deepened. 

The night had never been Regina's friend, and here she was spending her days in turmoil and waiting for night fall - for Emma's call. She pressed her lips to Emma's temple, taking a shaky breath as her tongue slid over the small scar left by one of the many lessons her mother taught her as a child. 

"I would relive every second of the hell I have been through because it gave me you and Henry." 

Her lips were again pressed softly to Emma's skin when the hand wrapped around her wrist tightened. Regina's eyes shot open, fear clouding her vision as Emma stared up at her softly and whispered, "I would to." 

"I thought you were asleep," Regina stammered. 

Emma extended her neck and pressed a soft kiss to Regina's lips. 

"So did I."


End file.
